Cup of Coffee
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: AU. Chibi Trunks is angry at Mirai Trunks for leaving and thinks back on some of the things they did together. Light Slash. MiraiChibi


                Disclaimer's Note:  I don't own DBZ of course. ^^ If I did I would be very rich and I would have made all the darling boys gay.    The song is copyrighted to Garbage. 

Scenario: Chibi Trunks is angry at Mirai Trunks for leaving and thinks back on some of the things they did together. Is pretty light **slash (guy on guy, don't like it, don't read it) **considering Chibi was pretty young when Mirai came the first time. So yeah. I'm not really into eighteen year olds messing around with seven year olds. But anyway, this is alternative universe (obviously) because Chibi was several years older when Mirai came.

Dedication : To Jen for making me love this weird pairing. 

It was their anniversary.  Or the anniversary of the end of anything they had had.  

            Chibi Trunks was curled up into himself on the roof.  Though Chibi was a name that didn't fit anymore, it had just stayed after the Mirai version of him had left.  

            Stupid Mirai version.

            Pouting and lingering over things was not in Chibi's nature.   He was of course, the son of Vegeta, and didn't put up with emotional nonsense.   Except for that one selected day of the year where he wouldn't get out of the bed, wouldn't eat, and curled up on the roof during the night.

            Everyone pretended not to notice, though of course they did, but to mention it to Chibi was to ask for an early grave.  Not smart to further agitate an irritated Saiyan.

            _You tell me you don't love me over a cup of coffee_

_            And I just have to look away_

Chibi's eyes turned slowly to the black sky that was sprinkled with sugary stars.  He leaned back onto the roof, wishing it was cooler, even though he was already free of his shirt.  

            It had been hot that too, hadn't it?

            That day a few distant years ago when he had realized an undeniable and unacceptable truth that had torn his soul to shreds in the years to come.  

            This day that Mirai Trunks had left and Chibi had had a startling revelation of just how much his older version had meant to him.

            At first of course, it had just started out with fascination.  After all, how often did you have a future self walking around?

            _A million miles between us_

_            Planets crashing to dust_

Nearly every day that it was possible, Chibi had dragged Goten around to follow the quieter and shyer Trunks.  Mirai hadn't complained about it all, just accepting them and even seeming grateful for their companionship.

            He had trained with them sometimes, always seeming impressed by the power they displayed at such a young age.  He had taught them some of the things he had learned from his own Sensei, whom he wouldn't talk too much about for some odd reason, though Chibi never missed an opportunity to try and squeeze some information out about this mysterious trainer.  Mirai would just smile at his antics when he did this, and continue the lesson.  He never seemed to want to train them too much though; as if worried they would have to use their training in the same way he had to.  Something Mirai never wanted to curse Chibi and Goten with.

            _I just let it fade away_

_            I'm walking empty streets hoping we might meet_

Chibi, the ever eager fighter, had stayed around Mirai as long as he could, trying to learn more and more.  He became even more powerful in those training sessions, until Mirai was willing to spar with him.  

            First they were short, but they grew until they lasted nearly the entire day and had no decisive winner.  Mirai would never just let Chibi win, but he wouldn't be unfairly hard on him, though it was becoming so that Chibi was nearly equal with Mirai by the end.

            Chibi enjoyed these times all very immensely, looking forward to each new day with eyes shining with bright hope, wondering what adventures the older would take him on.

            _I see your car parked on the road          _

_            The light on at your window_

Though there was an evil shadow looming over them, Chibi had decided not to worry about it too much.  After all did the enemy really stand a chance when they had the likes of Mirai on their side?  Not to mention his father and Goku.  

            Mirai was always very serious and somber when this new evil was addressed, but Chibi could never understand why.  Mirai would always seem very sad afterwards, so Chibi would try to cheer him up in the only ways he knew how - tackling and tickling.

            _I know for sure that you're home_

_            But I just have to pass on by_

Mirai would laugh in a frantic way, desperately trying to get the younger off of him, until they were rolling around madly in grass and dirt until they were a frightful mess.  It made Chibi happy to see Mirai laugh and smile, he hardly ever seemed to drop the warrior mask - it seemed to make nervous and venerable.

            Chibi was slowly penetrating those walls that Mirai had built up around himself though, even if neither wanted to admit it.  

            _So no of course we can't be friends_

_            Not while I'm still this obsessed_

A few nights after Chibi had had terrifying nightmares -that his pride wouldn't let him tell anyone about though- he had crawled into bed with Mirai, thankful for a safe place in the darkest hours.  

            Mirai would never complain, just pull the covers up and let Chibi snuggle in so that they were lying comfortably, keeping each other warm, but not being too crowded.  

            These times couldn't last forever, though at the time that was an impossible thought to little Chibi's mind.  Mirai would always be one of his greatest friends and for him to leave.... well that would just be awful.

            _I guess I always knew the score_

_            This is how our story ends_

Once the evil and tension of death and fear had passed, Chibi was sure that things would be so much better and fun.  Mirai was still recovering from being dead and all,  but Chibi was sure that plenty of tickling would cure him of that and that soon they would be back to their old routine.

            However, he was sorely mistaken.

            One stormy night he had climbed into bed with Mirai after having a particularly bad nightmare and had woken early to find that Mirai was already sitting up in bed, drinking a cup of coffee while gazing out into the grey watery sky of the dawn.

            _I smoke your brand of cigarettes_

_            And pray that you might give me a call_

_            I like around in bed all day just staring at the walls_

"Mirai..." Chibi murmured, closing his eyes to avoid the sunlight and snuggling closer to the other.  "Why are you up so early?"

            "Sorry," Mirai replied softly, looking down at him with a gentle expression.  "I didn't mean to wake you."

            Chibi didn't answer this time, feeling very comfortable and started to drift back off to sleep.

            _Hanging round bars at night_

_            Wishing I had never been born_

_            And give myself to anyone who wants to take me home_

"Chibi." Mirai suddenly whispered faintly.  

            Chibi mumbled some incoherent reply, opening one sleepy eye to gaze up.

            "I have to go back."

            "What?" Chibi whimpered, opening both eyes and struggling to sit up, _knowing _he had misheard the other.

            "I have to go back to my own time." Mirai answered seriously, looking Chibi in the eye.

            _So no of course we can't be friends_

_            Not while I still feel like this_

_            I guess I always knew the score_

"Why?" Chibi cried, clenching his fists as he knelt on the bed, staring at Mirai.

            "Chibi," Mirai said softly, reaching towards him to hug him to try and calm him down.

            "No!" Chibi yelped, slapping Mirai's hand away and nearly spilling the coffee all over the bed. "No." he repeated angrily.  "You can't go."

            "Chibi," Mirai answered sternly, trying to hide his hurt.  "I have to.  My world isn't safe yet.  Do you want me to let everyone there die so I can stay here with you?"

            Chibi bit down on his bottom lip, looking away from Mirai, obviously annoyed by this question.

            _This is where our story ends_

_            You left behind some clothes_

_            My belly summersaults when I pick them off the floor_

"Chibi," Mirai repeated, reaching towards him again.

            Chibi looked up sharply, and punched him across the face.

            "My name is Trunks!" he said indignantly before racing out of the room, angry and confused.

            _My friends all say they're worried_

_            I'm looking far too skinny_

Chibi opened his eyes to look back at the stars, shaking away the unwelcome memories.  That was the last time he had seen Mirai, he had refused to see him off.

            He thought he had done pretty well to forget Mirai but on this day all hell broke loose on his memories and he could never forget anything.  

            It had been a long few years, but the pain never seemed to dull.

            _I've stopped returning all their calls_

_            And no of course we can't be friends_

Finally Chibi dragged himself off the roof, falling exhausted into his bed.  He fell into a fitful sleep with dreams that there was no longer anyway to escape. 

            A few hours later, he woke up sweaty and screaming, tangled in the sheets of his bed that imprisoned him to the monsters of his subconscious.

            He blinked in the dark, not knowing what had woken him. He struggled to catch his breath as he tried to sense if anyone else was in the room with him.  Finally he relaxed, realizing he was being paranoid.

            That's when a cool hand touched his flushed skin.

            _Not while I'm still so obsessed_

_            I want to ask where I went wrong_

Chibi jumped nearly ten feet in the air, before swinging out at whoever was there, his senses racing, ears and nose trying to make up for his blinded eyes.

            After a moment of wild flailing, he connected with something and heard a small 'omf' as someone hit the floor pretty hard.

            He formed a chi ball, ready to kill when he saw who it was from the light of the energy.

            _But don't say anything at all_

He blinked.

            "_Mirai?_" he gasped in amazement.  "What the fuck are you doing here?"

            Mirai was rubbing a bruising rib reproachfully as he stared up at Chibi.  

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he said finally as Chibi helped him stagger to his feet.  "I was trying to wake you up.  You were having a bad dream." he added lamely. 

            "But what are you doing _here?"_ Chibi repeated, as he turned on the light and began to examine the damage he had done to Mirai.  "When did you get here? Does anyone else know? Did-"

            "Slow down." Mirai said with a soft smile as Chibi prodded his rib.  "I just got here around an hour ago.  I didn't realize it would be night and your window was open so I climbed in." he said with a shrug.  "Nobody else knows yet."

            _It took a cup of coffee_

Patiently, Chibi bandaged up Mirai as he listened to the other talk about what had happened in his own time.  Chibi had examined the other making sure that there were no other wounds that he had from any other time before he went downstairs to grab some extra clothes and food for Mirai.

            When he returned Mirai was studying a picture of them from the past.

            "We're closer to the same age this time." he said blankly.  "Time's a strange thing." he said staring at the picture, trying to void his voice of emotion that shone too clearly in his eyes.

            Chibi stood in the doorway for a few moments.

            "I really hated you, you know." Chibi said glancing at the ground, though his voice was clear.

            Mirai looked up in surprise, staring at Chibi, his eyes full of sorrow.

            "I didn't want to leave. I _had _to."

            "I know.  But I still hated you." Chibi repeated as he tossed the clothes to Mirai.

            Mirai caught them awkwardly but was still looking at Chibi.

            "Do you hate me now?"

            Chibi looked him in the eye but didn't move.

            "I can't."

            _To prove that you don't love me_


End file.
